mumbleetcfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This page covers a bunch of frequently asked questions, and also a handful of basic questions that you might potentially want to know the answer to. How can I get in contact with you for whatever reason? Discord first and foremost. Failing that, we'll respond to most every direct message on Facebook or Twitter. What do you use to make your music? The DAW (Digital Audio Workstation) we use is FL Studio 12. As far as extra plugins for the program go, we use far too many different synthesizers and effects to possibly list them all or be able to tell you which are our favourites. Hardware we use (not including instruments): AKAI MPK Mini MIDI controller, RØDE NT1-A condenser microphone, Tascam DR-05 field recorder, Hotone Heart Attack amplifier, Focusrite Scarlett 8i6 audio interface, Adam F7 monitor speakers, Sennheiser HD 558 open-back headphones, Akai Professional Project 50X closed-back headphones Can I use your music in my game? We'd probably love that (and want to play it!), but please ask us first, especially if you plan to sell the game. And be sure to credit accordingly! Can I use your music in my Youtube video(s)? Yes, so long as proper credit is given, such as providing a link to find more of our work or the song(s) used. Also, see two questions below. Can I use your music in my sex tape? Yes, providing you get the tempo juuust right. We'll also uh, need to see it first... for approval. Can I redistribute/reupload your music without modification? To be clear, this means simply uploading something like a Youtube video with nothing but our music in it, or putting mp3s on another website. No. It used to be our stance that this was a-okay if you're not doing it for money, but unfortunately it's never just as simple as "it helps the artist". Taking YouTube as an example, it sometimes puts other channels ahead of the original creator in searches and can make it more difficult to get noticed. It also hurts that a lot of music we've seen of ours that has been uploaded by others is often music we reserved for album releases only, not intended for streaming on YouTube etc. The intention is to get people to visit our main website to find more things they like. It's also far too easy to monetize content on YouTube, and if we said it was fine to upload, anybody could happily upload and monetize which isn't very fair. We ask that you do not upload our music unless your video has some other purpose (eg. playing our stuff on on a rhythm game, if you asked to make a lyric video or something, or just as background music). If in doubt, ask us first! :) Goes without saying, but don't redistribute for sale unless we've specifically allowed this for whatever reason. Can I use your music in a DJ mix? Yes. We'd also love to hear it, if it's available to listen to on the internet. Credit isn't necessary if you're performing live to an audience as this is impractical, though obviously, due credit should be given if a setlist or upload is ever posted. Can I remix your music/use it in a mashup? Yes, with due credit! We'd also love to hear the final product! And contact us first if you plan to sell it. Can I sample parts of your music in an original piece? Yes, go for it! Good sampling is a great way of building on the shoulders of other pieces of music. You're free to use any piece of my music for sampling. Credit is not required, though also not discouraged. If you're selling the music, this is also fine. If you use a significant amount of our music in your piece, consider first if it better falls into the previous question about remixes and mashups. Can we collab? This is a tough one to answer. Collaborating can sometimes be very difficult, especially when there isn't something that sets us very far apart. For example: if you are a vocal performer, and want to feature on a track produced by us, it'll probably go very well as we both know our parts. On the flipside, if you are a music producer, chances are we'll have a little trouble knowing our roles. For situations like this, collaborating with people is much easier in person. Still, it doesn't hurt to ask :) Can I send mp3s or zips of your music to my friend? Yep! It'd be nice if you directed them to the source of our music first, but we know how it goes. Sharing is caring blah blah. Why so many aliases? It's fun! We make a lot of music in many different styles. While they all are electronic in foundation, they vary from dance to ambient to metal to farting. While surprise is always nice, aliases help listeners know to some degree what they are in for when a certain alias puts out a release. It's also fun to design characters, their stories and their place in our Mumble Etc. universe! Do you still make "pony music"? Yes, sometimes. No matter how much we may or may not feel like creating a particular kind of music at a given time, we're not ever going to simply declare that we "quit" a certain type or theme of music. If we were to drift away from any type of music, it'd happen naturally over time, but we could easily feel like creating it again any time. This fluctuation has happened with My Little Pony themed music. Can I get your music on iTunes? Well, that entirely depends on what you mean by "get". If you wish to purchase our music via the iTunes store, only Riikira is available there. Our other music is not available on the iTunes store, but the MP3 files that you download to your computer from our Bandcamp or Soundcloud or Youtube or wherever can be imported into iTunes using the "File>Add File to Library..." function. The location or wording of this function may differ across iTunes versions or operating systems, but should be the same in principle. From there, you can navigate to where you downloaded the MP3(s) and add them to your library, allowing you to listen to them in iTunes on your computer, or on your Apple device after syncing. The choice to avoid iTunes store is because Bandcamp offers a much more fair, customisable, and social platform for creators and consumers alike, taking a substantially smaller cut of each purchase, allowing for total freedom over set prices, merchandise offers, and other stuff. Not to mention that Bandcamp works great as a homepage. Riikira is on the iTunes store, however, as an experiment to see if it's worth it for future releases, and because the Riikira alias is 100% original content, so wouldn't cause us any copyright issues to sell there. Can I listen to your music via Spotify? Only Riikira, for the same reasons as above. Why are some of your CDs unlimited, and some limited? Limited-edition runs of CDs have many design options that allow the CD and packaging to be as pretty as it can be. However, these limited runs cost us money to purchase up-front in bulk. Often 50-100 copies at a time. As a result, we must be very sure that we can sell them in order to, at the very least, make our money back. Unlimited-edition CDs exist thanks to services like Amazon's Music On Demand (formerly Createspace). They allow us to submit CD designs and music to their system, and then nothing happens until an order is placed. Once an order is placed, they make a single CD for you and ship it directly to you. It means we pay no money to them, they simply take their cut for the cost of manufacture, but nothing leaves our pockets. This is a zero-risk option for CDs we think would be too risky to invest in at least 50 copies of but would like to see in physical format anyway. I bought an unlimited-run CD of yours and want it signed, what do? Because these aren't handled by us, we can't sign it when you make the purchase. However, if you get in contact with us once it has arrived in your hands, we can arrange for you to ship it to one of us and we'll do whatever you want to it. Not the most elegant process, but we're more than happy to do this. We'll have to ask that you cover postage costs for both ways, though. I want to get rid of a CD or cassette of yours. Can I sell it? Yes. If for any reason you want or need to get rid of a CD or cassette of ours, be it getting rid of a CD collection, moving house and selling old things, or you suddenly decide the music is actually pretty bad, you can sell it. What would be even nicer would be getting in contact with us and seeing if we want to buy it back to re-sell. But that's up to you. It's your property after all.